Burn it down, and salt the Earth
by Anyssia
Summary: Fr, Spander — "Nous recommandons que ce projet soit abandonné, et que tous les dossiers le concernant soient détruits. Le complexe de l'Initiative sera enfouis sous des tonnes de béton. Brûlez tout messieurs. Brûlez tout, et demeurez le sel de la Terre.


------

**Burn it down, and salt the Earth**

_Par Anyssia  
Homepage et e-mail, voir Bio  
18/03/2008  
__**Gen**_ – _Spike, Xander Harris –  
**Base**__: Buffy contre les vampires, fin de la saison 4 (juste après le combat contre Adam dans l'Initiative ;p )  
**Etat**__: non vérifié par un(e) béta-lecteur(trice).  
**Disclaimer**__: Les personnages et le contexte sont la propriété originale de __**Joss**__**Whedon**__. Cette variante du scénario par contre m'appartient entièrement. Je ne reçois pas d'argent sur ce travail._

_------_

___&&&&_

___"It is therefore our recommendation that this project be terminated and all records concerning it expunged. Our soldiers will be debriefed. Standard confidentiality clause. We will monitor the civilians and usual measures prepared should they try to go public. I don't think they will. The Initiative itself will be filled in with concrete. Burn it down, gentlemen. Burn it down, and salt the Earth."_

___Mr. Ward, S4E21_

___&&&&_

D'un côté, il y a ceux qui parlent de complots gouvernementaux et d'aliens. Ils se voient répondre que, si leurs théories étaient réelles, quelqu'un s'en rendrait forcément compte.

De l'autre côté, il y a l'exemple de Sunnydale, où la quasi-totalité de la population pratique la politique de l'autruche comme un fanatique pratiquerait sa religion.

Et pourtant, même en sachant cela, il paraît assez incroyable d'imaginer la création de l'Initiative.

Bien entendu, pas la création de l'organisation en elle-même. Il y a des fous partout, et qui de mieux placé que le Gouvernement pour croire qu'il peut contrôler ce que des Forces existants depuis l'aube des Temps ont du mal à contrôler elles-mêmes.

Par contre, peut-on imaginer une chose aussi invraisemblable que la création de tunnels, cellules, laboratoire et autres, sous les locaux d'une université. Comment un complexe aussi important et sophistiqué avait-il pu être construit, sans que la Tueuse et les démons de tout bord n'en aient vent ?

Cette question restera probablement sans réponse.

En comparaison, la destruction du site aura finalement été un événement suivit par l'équivalent d'un match de Coupe du Monde.

----

Avec un de ses sourires moqueurs personnels, Spike leva sa bouteille de JD à la gloire de la défunte organisation. A une vingtaine de mètres de sa ruelle d'observation, des camions bipaient pour annoncer leur prochain recul et des hommes échangeaient des ordres et des observations, comme n'importe quel équipe de travaux.

Bien entendu, le fait que les travaux se fassent de nuit et avec le maximum de discrétion annonçait à qui voulait le voir qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche. Dans des cas comme celui là, le gouvernement devait grandement apprécier la capacité des habitants de la Bouche de l'Enfer à ne pas prêter attention à ce qui les dérangeaient.

L'odeur de souffre commença doucement à se mélanger à l'humidité ambiante et Spike s'installa confortablement sur son toit. Il pouvait sentir autour de lui la présence d'autres démons. Comme lui, ils étaient venus assister à la démolition de la base dans laquelle beaucoup d'entre eux avaient soufferts aux mains de scientifiques fous.

Pour des êtres censés n'avoir aucun contrôle, ils étaient tous bien calmes. Aucun d'entre eux ne se risquerait à gêner l'entreprise de démolition, malgré leur impatience à voir les locaux maudits enfouis à jamais. Et malheur au pauvre idiot, humain ou non, qui tenterait de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de la main-d'œuvre de l'Armée.

Spike contempla avec jubilation le brasier que les soldats et ouvriers étaient en train de créer dans les tunnels. La zone alentour avait été copieusement arrosée pour éviter toute propagation du feu, et l'atmosphère était chargée d'humidité. Les gouttelettes ruisselaient sur le cuir de son manteau, et ses cheveux ne parvenaient plus à absorber l'eau.

Cette entrée était la dernière à ne pas avoir été scellée. Spike trouva ironiquement amusant le fait que ce soit celle qu'il avait lui-même utilisé pour s'enfuir, peu de temps après qu'il ait reçu ce cadeau empoisonné incorporé dans son cerveau.

Du coin de l'œil, le vampire perçut un mouvement furtif dans l'allée qu'il surplombait, et il scruta la pénombre rapidement. La lumière blafarde des quelques lampadaires fonctionnant encore dans ce quartier le plus mal famé de Sunnydale ne suffisait pas à chasser les ombres créées par la nuit. Du moins, pas pour un œil humain.

Avec le nombre de démons venus assister à la défaite de l'organisation qui avait tenté de supplanter la Tueuse, une extra dose de prudence était plus que nécessaire. Spike utilisa la vision de son démon, et repéra rapidement la forme humanoïde qui se déplaçait gauchement dans la ruelle.

Spike avala une longue gorgée d'alcool, puis inspira profondément, utilisant son odorat pour détecter à quelle sorte de démon il avait affaire.

Brusquement, il se retint de jurer à haute voix. Avec tous les démons qui saturaient le quartier, il fallait que de tous les Scoobies possible, ce soit celui-ci qui se décide à joindre la fête. Avec sa chance, le môme allait se faire changer en snack de minuit. Et bien entendu, qui est-ce que la Tueuse blâmerait pour l'imprudence du morveux ? Lui, bien entendu. Hors de question qu'il se fasse encore taper dessus pour satisfaire les crises de nerfs de Madame.

Sans chercher à étouffer le grondement agacé que son démon faisait résonner dans sa gorge, Spike vida posément sa bouteille, puis la lança vicieusement en direction de l'ombre qui semblait sur le point de grimper à une échelle de secours du bâtiment lui faisant face. Suffisamment loin pour ne pas blesser l'humain avec des éclats de verre, mais suffisamment près également pour lui donner un bon coup d'adrénaline.

Tout à son honneur, Xander ne se laissa que brièvement déstabiliser et pivota rapidement sur lui-même pour trouver son agresseur. Il prit même ce qui pourrait être une pose de combat, avec beaucoup d'imagination.

Une nouvelle fois, Spike se surprit à se demander pourquoi l'Observateur n'avait pas prit le temps d'inculquer au minimum quelques rudiments de défenses aux deux morveux qui suivaient la Tueuse partout.

Avec un soupir las, Spike ignora délibérément la faim qui le tiraillait sans répit depuis qu'il avait reçut sa micro puce personnelle, et se laissa tomber élégamment de son perchoir.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, morveux ?"

Malgré sa constitution de vampire, l'alcool avait bien affecté son organisme, et il se retint de justesse de mettre un genou à terre à cause d'un vertige. "C'est pas un endroit pour les Preux Chevaliers ici."

"Spike. Encore sur mon dos... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis même pas surprit de te voir ?"

"Parce que tu crois peut-être que je te suivais ! Dois-je te rappeler qui est arrivé après qui ?"

Avant que le gamin n'ait le temps de rétorquer, une tête cornue apparu derrière une cheminée juste au dessus d'eux. Xander fit un bond en arrière, et se propulsa aux côtés de Spike, étouffant de justesse un cri de pucelle.

"Si vous comptez vous battre, allez faire ça ailleurs. Y'en qui voudraient apprécier le spectacle. Si vous faites du grabuge, les soldats vont rappliquer."

Sans plus attendre de réponse, le démon disparut à nouveau, laissant derrière lui un humain médusé et un vampire désabusé.

"Sympa tes copains. Un peu rustre, mais te connaissant, c'est pas étonnant."

Malgré ses mots qui se voulaient blessants, il était clair que la réaction était plus automatique qu'autre chose. La phrase avait été énoncée sans plus de conviction, et Xander ne le regardait même pas, plus occupé à scanner les alentours pour repérer d'éventuels prédateurs. Le garçon avait de la chance que les démons n'aient pas voulut alerter l'Armée en déclenchant une bagarre, où il se serait fait égorgé au bout de deux mètres.

Spike ignora le coup d'œil interrogateur qu'il lui lança et reprit sa place sur le toit en tôle de l'usine qu'il avait choisit comme observatoire. Un puissant bond lui permit d'atteindre l'échelle de secours brisée à mi-chemin, et il grimpa lestement les derniers barreaux, peu concerné par l'état de rouille avancée qu'ils affichaient. Il avait risqué quelques coups de soleil pour être là en avance et obtenir une des meilleures places, hors de question qu'il rate le spectacle à cause de l'un des maudits Scoobies.

"Ok. Simple humain en bas, comment je fais pour monter jusque là-haut, moi ?"

Cette fois, Spike ne tenta même pas de retenir le grondement énervé qui fit vibrer sa gorge.

"Tu ne monte pas, tu rentre chez toi bien gentiment. Ça serait dommage que la Tueuse ne doive assister à ton enterrement, alors dégage."

Bon sang, sa répartie faisait carrément pitié. Il aurait du apporter une deuxième bouteille.

"Comme si tu pouvais me faire du mal, Monsieur J'ai Une Puce Dans La Tête !"

Trop, c'était trop.

Avec un grondement de bête sauvage, Spike, le visage déformé par le démon, se pencha soudainement. Il sauta directement sur le dernier barreau, faisant vibrer le mur et déclenchant un nuage de poussière et de mortier. Il attrapa le jeune homme par son poignet, alors que celui-ci tentait de protéger son visage, et le hissa brutalement sur l'échelle.

Xander poussa un cri de douleur à moitié étranglé lorsque le vampire lui démonta presque le bras pour le percher à ses côtés. Malgré la douleur, il parvint à s'agripper à un barreau branlant. Il évita une mauvaise chute de justesse, lorsque la main le relâcha tout aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait attrapé.

Le temps qu'il tourne la tête vers Spike, le vampire avait reprit sa place, affalé sur le toit, et fixait froidement les ouvriers, totalement oublieux de sa présence.

----

Xander prit quelques profondes inspirations pour calmer la douleur. Il avait eu se qu'il voulait, autant ne pas s'en plaindre, dès fois que l'autre ne décide à lui offrir un aller express vers le sol en échange.

Une fois la douleur en grande partie dissipée, Xander commença à se redresser lentement, remerciant le ciel que l'échelle est tenue sous leur deux poids combinés. Le grincement lugubre qu'elle émettait à chaque fois qu'il respirait simplement n'était tout de même pas de bon augure.

Xander risqua un coup d'œil circulaire pour se repérer et se figea instantanément. De son nouveau point de vue, il pouvait voir plusieurs démons, plus ou moins bien dissimulés, dispersés un peu partout. Spike avait raison, il avait eu une chance ahurissante de parvenir jusqu'ici sans se faire attaquer.

D'autant plus qu'il n'aurait pas tenu plus de trente secondes, si n'importe lequel de ces démons avait voulu poser la main sur lui. Il n'était même pas capable de battre Spike, même avec la puce en fonctionnement !

Luttant contre le vertige qui faisait faire des sauts périlleux à son estomac à chaque fois qu'il baissait les yeux, Xander se tourna doucement vers le mur. L'échelle craquait et des nuages de poussières se soulevaient à chacun de ses mouvements, mais elle semblait tenir bon, tout de même.

Xander inspira profondément et serra les dents, maudissant ses bras tremblants. Il commença à grimper délicatement, s'assurant de bien poser ses pieds et mains aux endroits paraissant les plus solides. Il minimisa ses gestes, conservant son corps souple et agile, au maximum de ses possibilités.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Xander atteignit enfin le toit. Il s'assit près de Spike, s'assurant d'être à porté de main, au cas où il se mettrait à glisser. Après tout, le vampire n'avait rien à gagner à le voir se blesser ou pire. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son statut de Maître, le fait qu'il dépendait du bon vouloir de la Tueuse pour se nourrir était un secret de Polichinelle.

Suivant ses pensées, Xander se tourna pour expliquer clairement sa façon de penser au vampire, concernant le soin qu'il était tenu de prendre du fragile humain. Il leva les yeux vers Spike et resta bouche bée.

Sous la lumière faible qui parvenait du chantier, les ombres accentuaient la finesse de son visage, soulignant ce qu'il avait pris soin de ne pas voir depuis que le vampire avait été muselé : un cadavre. L'homme ressemblait désormais plus à l'un de ceux que l'on voyait sur des photos prises dans les pays frappés par la famine. Le visage blafard n'arrangeait pas les choses, et ses pommettes auparavant bien marquées étaient carrément devenues squelettiques.

Il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Son long manteau, qui, lorsqu'il était en mouvement, donnait l'illusion d'un corps compact mais musclé, soulignait maintenant sa maigreur. Le cuir auparavant moulant son corps, pesait désormais sur ses épaules comme si le poids même du vêtement était trop pour lui.

Troublé, Xander hésita, puis choisit de se taire et de contempler le spectacle qu'il était venu apprécier.

----

Spike observa discrètement la progression du gamin, mais ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider. Il retint rapidement un tic nerveux dans sa main droite, lorsque le môme se mit à scruter son visage, puis son corps. Pourtant, l'humain se tourna vers le chantier sans un mot, et après une minute tendue, il en fit de même.

Au loin, un ouvrier cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible en faisant de grands gestes vers un des engins de destruction, et soudainement la scène se trouva baignée d'une lumière crue. Un, puis deux projecteurs industriels furent allumés.

Sa vision de démon n'étant plus nécessaire, Spike laissa glisser le masque du vampire de son visage, appréciant la sensation de relâchement que le changement apportait.

Le feu devait probablement gagner du terrain dans le complexe, car les ouvriers s'écartaient peu à peu de l'entrée. Les camions d'eau étaient postés en arc de cercle autour, et les pompiers semblaient prêts à ouvrir les vannes des citernes, au moindre débordement du feu.

Au plus près de l'accès, des hommes recouverts de combinaisons massives venaient d'apparaître, manipulant toujours des lance-flammes. Ils continuaient à alimenter le feu dans les couloirs, même si le fait qu'ils soient sortis montrait qu'ils s'étaient assurés que tout brûlerait.

Spike sentit l'humain remuer à ses côtés, et se prépara lui faire une remarque cinglante, mais l'autre le prit de vitesse.

"Comment ils peuvent être sûr que tout aura bien brûlé ?"

Spike se tourna finalement, et dévisagea silencieusement le garçon.

"J'veux dire, y'a plein de tunnels, ça on s'en ait aperçu quand on a sortit Oz de là !"

"Et en quoi ça peut t'intéresser, morveux, que tout soit détruit ?"

Pour toute réponse, Spike se vit gratifier d'un regard noir et agacé. Il s'attendit à une réplique haineuse et/ou dégradante, mais Xander se contenta d'inspirer profondément.

Le garçon se tourna à nouveau vers l'Initiative, et Spike comprit que la conversation était terminée.

Ce qui explique pourquoi il sursauta légèrement lorsque l'autre lui répondit.

"C'est pas naturel."

Spike attendit un instant, mais comme aucune autre explication ne venait, il se résigna à émettre un vague grognement interrogatif. Pour être honnête, il était assez curieux de savoir ce qui avait amené un des membres du Scooby Gang a venir assister à la mise à mort de ceux qui auraient du être leurs alliés.

"Ok, y'a des démons et des vampires et des mages noirs et pleins d'autres trucs. Mais pour ça, y'a la Tueuse. J'veux dire, elles nous protègent depuis des années, sans que les gens n'en sachent rien, pour la plupart, et ça fonctionne très bien. Si toutes les Tueuses font face à autant d'Apocalypses et de dangereux démons que Buffy, alors on a vraiment aucun soucis à se faire. Parce que ça fait des siècles, voire des millénaires, que les démons vivent sur Terre, et c'est pas ça qui empêche les humains de se développer et de se reproduire !"

Spike leva un sourcil déconcerté et déchiffra lentement la déclaration marmonnée par le môme.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve tant que ça, dis-moi : que ces crétins se prennent pour Dieu, ou que la Tueuse en pince pour Monsieur GI Joe ?"

Il avait voulu sa réplique cinglante, mais n'était parvenu qu'à un pitoyable intérêt sincère.

Pour sa peine, Xander lui colla un coup de poing dans le bras.

"Crétin châtré."

Ils restèrent à nouveau sans parler durant plusieurs minutes, et l'envie de fumer commençait à le démanger sérieusement. Mais il ne pouvait courir le risque de se faire repérer par les mauvaises personnes. Pas qu'ils soient vraiment discrets en fait, entre ses propres cheveux blonds presque blancs qui devaient se voir à des kilomètres, et l'affreuse chemise colorée du morveux, à peine couverte par une veste qui avait vu de meilleurs jours.

----

Des explosions assourdies provenant du chantier retournèrent leur attention au spectacle en cours.

"Ah, des explosifs à retardement."

"Quels explosifs ?"

Trop heureux de savoir quelque chose que le vampire semblait ignorer, Xander ne se fit pas prier pour utiliser le savoir qu'il lui était resté après la soirée d'Halloween "déguisé" en soldat.

"Probablement des bombes incendiaires à retardement. Ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de s'échapper, s'ils avaient fait flamber les tunnels un par un. Je suis sûr que les lance-flammes n'ont servis que pour les trucs les plus importants, genre salle des archives et salle de contrôle. En plus, ..."

Xander se trouva brutalement stoppé dans son monologue lorsque le vampire se mit à gémir. Les explosions continuaient à retentir sur le site, Spike ne semblait plus intéressé. Il tenait son crâne entre ses doigts, ses ongles pénétrant la peau.

Xander s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui se passait, lorsque le gémissement augmenta brutalement de volume et se transforma en une plainte d'agonie. Spike se mit à gesticuler violemment, secouant sa tête dans tous les sens, faisant vibrer la toiture sous eux.

Il n'eut ni le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le prévenir d'être prudent, ni l'occasion de le retenir. Avec un dernier cri de douleur, Spike se redressa pour retomber aussitôt sur son côté, ses jambes trop faibles ne pouvant le porter.

Le toit ne supporta pas cette dernière secousse. Avec un grincement lugubre, la toiture, pourrie et rongée par les insectes et le temps, céda sous le vampire. Il disparut en même temps que les tuiles, et s'effondra sur le sol plusieurs mètres en dessous, sans même sembler s'en rendre compte.

De son côté, Xander s'en rendit parfaitement compte, merci bien.

Lorsque la toiture céda définitivement, il tomba à la suite du vampire, mais s'aplatit presque aussitôt sur une poutre de fer traversant l'entrepôt. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, protégeant sa tête avec d'une main, que les divers morceaux de toit aient finit de pleuvoir autour de lui.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, Xander redressa lentement la tête, et analysa la situation d'un coup d'œil entraîné. Rien de mieux que de passer plusieurs années aux côtés de la Tueuse, à combattre et à se faire traîner dans la poussière, pour apprendre à prendre en compte un contexte d'un seul coup d'œil.

Spike était affalé par terre, tenant toujours sa tête. Ses cris de souffrance résonnaient dans l'espace vide, et de loin il semblait qu'il soit en train d'arracher des morceaux de peaux de son crâne.

Il réagissait comme si la puce venait de réagir à une de ses actions contre un humain. Une vraiment, vraiment très mauvaise action.

Décidant qu'il en avait assez vu, Xander chercha un moyen d'atteindre le sol sans se rompre le cou. Malheureusement, à part une bonne glissade le long du pilier central, rien d'autre n'était réalisable. Il n'allait certainement pas se prendre pour Tarzan avec l'un des câbles suspendu à travers la pièce. Avec sa chance, il parviendrait à faire tomber le toit complet sur sa tête, si il arrivait seulement à attraper le câble au lieu de tomber directement par terre.

Inspirant un bon coup, tout en essayant de bloquer les bruits d'agonie qui lui parvenaient, Xander commença à se glisser prudemment le long de la poutre. L'acier était large et solide, et tremblait à peine sous son poids. En peu de temps, il avait atteint la poutre principale. Il se positionna, jura un bon coup, respira profondément au point d'hyperventiler, puis ferma les yeux et se jeta à l'eau. Ou du moins, dans le vide.

Xander conserva les yeux fermement clos, ignorant les échardes qui pénétraient dans ses mains, et les brûlures que la fiction de ses vêtements provoquaient sur ses bras. Après avoir glissé plus ou moins vite pendant des heures, Xander sentit brusquement le sol sous ses pieds. Il s'effondra à terre, tenant toujours le pilier, ses muscles rigides ne parvenant pas à lâcher prise.

Xander s'accorda quelques minutes de panique, puis laissa les gémissements de douleur du vampire le tirer de sa transe. Il se glissa jusque lui, sachant que ses jambes ne parviendraient pas à le soulever.

Le blond gisait à quelques mètres de là où il était tombé, semblant s'être déplacé durant ses crises de torture mentale. Des traînées de sang marquaient son visage, et Xander n'était pas sûr si elles venaient de son nez ou s'il les avaient créées à force de se mutiler avec ses ongles.

Pour l'instant, Spike était roulé en boule, se balançant comme un autiste, une plainte continue s'échappant de sa gorge. Il s'était probablement exténué à force de se débattre, mais la douleur ne semblait pas avoir diminuer.

Xander s'assit en tailleur, pas sûr de la conduite à suivre. Manifestement, la micropuce était devenue dingue et...

Oh, mais quel idiot. Les bombes incendiaires ! Forcément, la puce devait être contrôlée par un appareil dans les souterrains, et le feu était probablement en train de le détruire ! La chaleur avait du dérégler complètement l'appareil, ou alors il était en train de fondre et lançait des vagues d'énergie continue vers la puce, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ou alors, il avait regardé trop de science-fiction.

Dans tout les cas, il ne pouvait rien faire. L'hôpital, la pharmacie, les médecins... Tous les centres de soins étaient vivement déconseillés pour un vampire. Et en imaginant qu'il parvienne à soulever Spike – sachant qu'il n'arrivait déjà pas à se soulever lui-même – puis à le traîner à travers toute la ville – sans attirer les charognards avec l'odeur du sang – qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Aucun Scoobie n'en voudrait, et Giles ou Buffy serait même plus du genre à mettre fin à ses souffrances définitivement.

Et Xander n'allait pas commencer à se poser des questions sur les raisons qui le poussait à essayer d'aider le décoloré, au lieu d'y aller à la manière de la Tueuse. Il était passé maître dans l'art du déni, autant utiliser son don.

Donc, il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter. Soit il avait vu juste et l'appareil caché dans l'Initiative allait bien finir par rendre l'âme, soit c'était autre chose. Et dans ce cas, deux autres solutions : ou ça allait passer tout seul, ou Spike allait se transformer dans un nuage de poussière.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire que rester là. Quoi qu'on en dise – et lui-même ne l'avait pas démenti – Spike leur avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. La dernière en date n'étant que la soirée, quelques jours plus tôt, où ils avaient jeté ce sort pour s'unir à Buffy et lui permettre de vaincre Adam. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait été à même de se défendre contre le démon qui avait fait irruption juste à la fin du sort. Si Spike n'était pas intervenu, Buffy serait arrivée dans une salle jonchée de cadavres.

Xander s'avança un peu, s'appuyant contre le dos du vampire. Il pouvait au moins lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Même s'il avait plusieurs fois rêvé de le tuer, la souffrance qu'il endurait à l'instant n'était que de la pure torture, un résidu de ses scientifiques sadiques et fous.

Personne ne méritait de mourir comme un rat de laboratoire, pas même un vampire.

Xander pensa aux autres démons de toute sorte qui devaient se tordre d'agonie un peu partout. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient même pas dangereux. Il ne restait plus qu'à souhaiter que ces derniers parviennent à supporter la douleur sans devenir complètement fous.

Pour autant, Xander ne connaissait pas ces autres démons, et n'était que peu intéressé par leur sort. Il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour aider Spike, les autres ne le concernaient pas.

Le jeune homme posa prudemment sa main sur l'épaule du vampire, ne souhaitant pas déclencher un réflexe de protection. Le blond ne semblait toujours pas se calmer.

----

Xander ne saurait dire combien de temps ils avaient passé dans le noir. Il était toujours appuyé contre le vampire maintenant un contact tangible avec le blond, l'autre ne cessant ses gémissements.

Lorsque le vampire se redressa en hurlant à pleins poumons, Xander tomba brutalement à la renverse. La plainte monotone et l'heure tardive avaient favorisé son état de somnolence, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Il se réveilla tout de même bien vite, lorsque qu'un bras connecta violemment avec son torse. Xander perdu quelques instants à tenter de retrouver son souffle, coupé par le choc brutal.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il fut accueilli par la vision d'un corps en proie à une douleur inimaginable. Le vampire ne cessait de crier que pour recommencer quelques secondes plus tard, et ses grands gestes ne laissaient aucunes ouvertures à l'humain pour s'approcher.

Xander se résigna à rester en arrière jusqu'à la fin de la crise, peu enclin à se faire blesser pour avoir tenté d'aider un vampire, même celui-ci.

Les hurlements cessèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient commencé et Spike s'effondra à terre, comme un pantin à qui on aurait coupé les fils.

Il ne bougea plus, son état uniquement trahis par des tressaillements involontaires. Le seul signe montrant qu'il était toujours aussi vivant que faire se peut était l'absence de poussière à la place de son corps.

Hésitant, Xander bougea lentement ses jambes engourdies, puis se glissa finalement près du vampire. Il posa à nouveau la main sur son épaule, plus prudent que jamais. Si son idée était exact, cette dernière convulsion avait du correspondre avec la destruction définitive de l'appareil commandant la micropuce.

Ce qui signifiant qu'il avait maintenant sur les bras un vampire libre de toutes entraves, et probablement affamé après une telle crise.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de vraiment intégré cette dernière information, Spike se redressa brusquement, tel un cadavre sur son lit de mort. Et Xander avait définitivement vu trop de vieux films d'horreur.

Le blond se tourna vers Xander, et le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants. Suffisamment longtemps pour que le jeune homme commence à se demander s'il était toujours sain d'esprit ou si la puce avait définitivement grillé son cerveau. Un vampire libre, affamé, et complètement fou. Youpi, une Drusilla version male, manquait plus que ça !

A nouveau, Xander n'eut pas le temps de décider la marche à suivre que Spike avait bougé, utilisant sa vitesse de démon. Il choppa le jeune homme par le col, et le tira violemment à lui.

Pétrifié, Xander attendit la morsure, certain que sa fin était arrivée, mais incapable de bouger pour attraper le pieu qu'il portait toujours sur lui. De tout façon, le temps qu'il parvienne à le tirer de sa poche, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il soit déjà vidé de son sang.

Contre toute attente, Spike se contenta de le tirer contre lui, avant de se rouler à nouveau en boule, tout contre lui. Il frissonna une dernière fois et se rapprocha encore un peu de la chaleur humaine qui émanait de Xander.

Xander hésita une fraction de seconde, puis haussa les épaules et posa doucement sa main sur la nuque du vampire. Ses doigts entamèrent d'eux mêmes une lente danse sur le cou froid de l'homme, ignorant courageusement la sensation répugnante du sang froid et gluant qui couvrait la peau du vampire.

Quelques instants plus tard, des sanglots bouleversants secouaient le corps du blond. Douleur, soulagement, espoir, misère, tous sentiments mélangés et exposé à qui voulait les voir et les entendre.

----

Par la rigidité de ses muscles, Xander pouvait estimer qu'au moins deux heures étaient passées depuis que le vampire s'était effondré contre lui. Il n'avait pas de moyen de vérifier l'heure, mais la nuit ne rajeunissait certainement pas, et il était grand temps qu'ils mettent les voiles, s'ils ne voulaient pas que le vampire attrape quelques coups de soleil mortels.

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement sa charge, et fut gratifier par une soudaine tension dans le corps de l'homme.

"L'aube ne devrait pas tarder. Il faut partir."

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie, ni besoin de couvrir le silence par son habituel bavardage sans fin, et ses blagues pathétiques.

Spike se redressa lentement, toujours sans un mot, et se mit sur ses pieds sans paraître gêné par sa récente chute ni par les convulsions qui avaient secoué son corps durant des heures.

De son côté, Xander ne pouvait en dire autant. Son dos était courbaturé, ses bras le brûlaient, ses mains étaient pleines d'échardes, et pour couronner le tout, ses jambes étaient complètement engourdies. Il tenta de se lever le plus dignement possible, mais la sensation du sang qui affluait dans ses jambes le rendait maladroit, et il perdit promptement l'équilibre.

Il s'attendait à embrasser le sol une nouvelle fois, mais une poigne solide le retint, et il se retrouva propulsé contre le vampire. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche, l'autre le manoeuvra de façon à ce qu'ils se soutiennent mutuellement.

"Ok. On a pas vraiment le temps, avec l'aube qui approche et tout, alors je suppose qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille chez moi. Ou du moins, dans le sous-sol qui me sert d'appartement. Je promets de pas te jeter dehors ni de t'attacher avec les cordes, Spike, si tu promets de pas me bouffer dès que tu te réveilleras. Hein, c'est pas mal comme marché, non ? Parce que tu me devras bien ça, si je te fournis un endroit où dormir pour la journée. Et puis, avec tout ce qui m'a possédé depuis que Buffy est arrivée, je suis sûre que mon sang n'est même plus bon à manger ! C'est ok ?"

Apparemment, sa capacité à babiller n'étaient définitivement pas morte.

Pour toute réponse, Spike lui offrit un regard vide et froid, avant de se mettre en route, traînant presque le jeune homme derrière lui, avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à coordonner ses mouvements avec les siens.

----

Ils mirent du temps à arriver, presque le double de temps que Xander avait mit à l'aller, mais ils parvinrent tout de même à atteindre la maison des Harris, à peine une demi-heure avant l'aube, si Xander pouvait en croire son horloge.

Plus le temps avait passé, et plus ses jambes avaient recommencées à fonctionner correctement, et plus le vampire s'était appuyé sur lui. A la fin, Xander avait presque dû le porter jusqu'au lit.

Trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit, Xander prit à peine le temps de masquer la petite ouverture qui lui servait de fenêtre, avant de s'effondrer à son tour sur le lit.

Demain serait bien assez tôt pour se préoccuper du vampire "dépucé" qui occupait à présent son lit. Enfin, si Spike ne le vidait pas de son sang à son réveil...

FIN

_Ce fandom est insupportable, j'arrête pas d'avoir des plots-bunnies à chaque fois que j'y pense XD_


End file.
